dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 183
'Episode 183 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * Tommy From The Bronx shows up. * Lots of incest. * Scotty and TJ hug. * Tommy Sotomayor hates black people. * Josh Feuerstein was "taken out of context". * Texans are the new Spartans. Videos Played # Paul Hosts Jeopardy ''(not found) # CANADIDATE STATEMENT: Santa Claus Announces His Bid For Pres # Police: 'Upwards of 14' dead in San Bernardino ... # Trump: 'You have to take out' terrorists' families # Mein Kampf In Germany (not found) # Watch Ted Cruz coach his family through a campaign ad shoot # Alex Jones & Donald Trump Bombshell Full Interview # Instagram, Facebook & Youtube Join Black Chicks & White Liberals To Bring Down Tommy Sotomayor # The Light Wizzard in the Flesh Rant Step 0 # Own what you say! (The Amazing Atheist vs. Tommy Sotomayor) # My thoughts on the PLANNED PARENTHOOD shooting ... and abortion!!!! # Blood in California # ISIS Has Threatened My Motherland The Great Republic Of Texas & My Warning To Them # Kate Brooks Lies to Sargon of Akkad # Laci Green's feminist diss rap!!!!! Start Of The Show The peasants start the show by discussing how TJ is garbage and Paul is going to get raped. After discussing future events, they bring on Tommy From The Bronx and talk about where he's been and his falling out with Butt King. They then start video with the Troll Or Not A Troll segment. The video they play is of Santa Clause running for presidential to save the kids. The peasants then start their News segment with a video from CNN about the most recent shooting. The peasants discuss the shooting and Columbine, then they move on to a clip of Donald Trump saying family members of terrorists should be killed. They discuss this for a bit then bring up how Donald Trump has an incestuous relationship with his daughter and he lives a Game Of Thrones-like life. They then go on to play a clip that had no speaking, only text. The clip was about how Mein Kampf will not be printed in Germany. The peasants all agree that they like how the book is off limits, but it doesn't make the book not shit. They then go on to play a news clip of Ted Cruz preparing his family for his ad. Ted's family is garbage and should be attacked. The peasants then decide they don't have enough craziness, so they play a video of Alex Jones talking to Trump. Trump asked for five million dollars to give to wounded warriors, and then goes on to say that he's upset that people said he asked for five million. Trump is even more upset that people aren't giving money to the vets so he doesn't have to. Middle Of The Show The peasants discuss their PO box and how someone plans to masturbate then cum on a picture of them. They then start to play the Crazy People segment. They start with a Tommy Sotomayer video where he discusses his Instagram account being shut down. Then discuss how Tommy is a massive pussy and a piece of shit scammer who hates black people and shouldn't call people racist as he talks like a KKK member. The peasants then move on to some CGI space shit that moves on to a bearded guy talking in an echo voice within a bubble. This video is really fucking weird and we have no further explanation of it. TJ smokes a crack rock, then they move onto a video by Anthony Fantano, where he disagrees with TJ. The peasants respond by stating all the shit Tommy says. The peasants then go on to a Josh Feuerstein video where he states that his video where he asked his fans to kill PP workers was taken out of context. He says he's against making people fear for their lives, despite stating PP workers should fear for their lives. Fuck Josh. He then goes on to compare abortion to the Holocaust. Fuck Josh again. He goes on to say once again that the video was out of context, yet he still has it removed and refuses to show it, and is filing copyright strikes against people who do show it. Sounds pretty suspicious. End Of The Show They then go on to play a Wild Bill video talking about the recent shooting. The peasants guess that Wild Bill will blame the shooting on Obama, gun control, and atheism. Wild Bill blames Obama, which they got right, but he also blames Syrian Refugees, which they didn't guess, but agree that they should have. Wild Bill goes on to say Obama hates Americans so he doesn't care about the shooting, and instead cares only about spreading the global warming lie. The peasants talk continually about what a stupid prick Wild Bill is and how Obama is a pussy, not a scary dictator. So this pretty much hits all the Wild Bill talking points and is just another shit video as usual. They then move on to Rye-Bat Man, who talks about how bad ass he and other Texans are, and they want more terrorists to come so they can kill them. Rye-Bat Man then goes on to say Texans are Spartans, which the peasants tear apart. Rye-Bat Man then goes on to say more stupid shit and prove that he is the ultimate internet tough guy. They then go on to play a video showing how Kate Brooks is a lying bitch. They move on and play G Man's new sick rhymes. In G Man's new rap, he discusses Laci Green and shows how feminism is against god. They then wrap up the show and give their thanks to Tommy From The Bronx. Quotes * "This is all just bullshit." - Scotty on life. * "I think Trump likes to dominate his daughter." - Tommy. * "I'm Ted Cruz and I do no sex." - Ben imitates Ted Cruz. * "You're fired." - NBC to Donald Trump. * "That's like Brett Keane levels..." - TJ on the amount of Tommy's channels. * "He's a white bitch." - Tommy From The Bronx speaks the truth about Tommy. * "Fuck 'em!" - Tommy Sotomayor on black people. * "It's pretty clear that Tommy Sodomizer is a retard." - TJ on Tommy. * "I wanna slam my nuts with a hammer right now." - Tommy From The Bronx's reaction to Light Wizard. Trivia * Tommy From The Bronx doesn't miss the Bronx. * Donald Trump is totally fucking his daughter. * TJ plans to paper cut himself to death with Donald Trump's book. * Tommy Sotomayor has had 40 YouTube channels deleted. * Everyone would watch Chuck Norris fuck Steven Seagal. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes